Dreams
by deadkitty1
Summary: Yugi has a couple of strange dreams. Wonder what the dreams are trying to tell him? *Complete*
1. Fantasy

Author's Notes: Greetings! Hi! This is my 1st Yu-gi-oh fanfic though I know it hardly matters so here goes. I like started watching the show so I might be a bit inaccurate but you'll tell me that right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or it's production on manufacturing cards. So many cards that I have to collect so little time!!!

Dreams

Chapter 1, Fantasy

By deadkitty1

            "Grandpa!" shouted a voice, "Please don't leave me! No!"

            "Yugi!" said the distance voice of an old man, "How could you do this? You didn't trust the heart of the cards!"

            "No! Come back!" pleaded the voice.

            "Trust the heart of the cards! Ow, No! I'm having a heart attack!" yelled the old voice.

            "NO! GRANDPA! AHHHH!" shouted the voice.

            A young boy woke up sweating really hard with his hands to his face. His hair was disarranged and his covers were on the ground. The boy sighed and looked upon his triangular shape necklace.

            "It was only a dream," the boy, Yugi, silently went back to sleep.

            All of a sudden he was in a dark castle and there were 4 doors to choose from. Yugi had on an outfit fit for a king. The castle came to light up with beautiful candles and dancing maidens. There were lots of entertainers from acrobats to jugglers. Just as the young boy choose to make a step forward, the celebrating stopped and all eyes were turned to him.

            "It's the pharaoh!" cried a voice.

            Everyone was bowing down on his or her knees to the great emperor. Praises were shouted out and presents were thrown at his feet.

            "Um, excuse me, but I'm not a pharaoh!" Yugi started to say.

            "You highness needn't be modest! You are one of the greatest ruling emperors of your time!" said an advisor though you can hardly see his face.

            "You must be kidding!" Yugi said, 'Wait! Maybe this is what the spirit was like in the Millennium Puzzle. He must have been a king in Egypt or something. Then, why am I here?'

            "Pharaoh, it's time for you to pick a door," said the advisor.

            "I have the weirdest dreams," Yugi said then sighed.

            He went to the 1st door and started to open it. There was Tea all dressed in silk dressings.

            "What?! Tea?" Yugi said all shocked and bug-eyed.

            "Oh! Great Pharoah! I am honored to be chosen to be your bride!" she started to say.

            Yugi quickly shut the door behind him, "Hehehehe! Wrong door!"

            His hands shook afraid to find out what the next door is. There on the other side was, Joey. He was dressed in the same old clothes ready to go to school.

            "Joey! God am I glad to see you!" smiled Yugi.

            "Hey, Yug. Thanks a lot!" glared Joey, "Some friend you are!"

            Yugi look confused, "What are you talking about?"

            "Don't give me that look! You know you did it! YOU KILLED SERENETY!" he yelled.

            "What?!" all of a sudden blood appeared from his hands, "No, Joey! I didn't do it!!!"

            "Now, you're going to die!" Joey had a big ax ready strike.

            "Uh oh!" Yugi quickly shut the door again.

            The blood from his hands disappeared as it came. He looks back at the crowd who was still waiting for him to choose a door.

            "Uh, I think I'll wake up now!" he yelled at the ceiling but nothing came, "Fine, I'm sure that the other door won't be as bad as the other one, right?"

            As he opens the other door he sees his old friend, Tristan, "Hey bud!"

            "Uh, hi Tristan," he said flinching, "You're not going to kill me too, are you?"

            "Why would I do that? I just came back here to tell your um, Grandfather died…" he said sadly.

            "What?!" he exclaimed then sighed and pretended to look sad since he knew it was a dream, "How did this happen?"

            "Actually I was kind of riding in my car and I accidently ran him over… It was an accident! It's not like I wanted to kill him since he beat me in that stupid game of dueling monsters! It's not like I wanted to get some revenge by running him over and that I'm going to kill his grandson too!" he said with a mad look in his eye.

            "Uh! Look! A car!" Yugi yelled then slammed the door shut and locked it up with a couple of boards.

            Yugi then glared at the last door but changed his mind and decided to walk away from it.

            "Pharaoh, you forgot the last door!" said the crowd.

            "I know this is a dream and I demand as a pharaoh to be woken up right now! This is some freaky dream and I don't want to be part of it!" he yelled.

            "OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!" the others yelled.

            "FINE!" Yugi yelled, "This better be the last door. I hope I don't remember this dream!"

            The pharaoh greatly faced the next door with a brave face. He poked the doorknob a little to make sure it was safe and then turned it. On the other side of the door is none other than his greatest nemesis, his enemy to the end and his afterlife, Kaiba.

            "Great, so what now?" Yugi said, "Well, just get it over with okay! This dream is giving me the creeps!"

            Kaiba smiled, "Yugi, I have something that you now don't!"

            "What?" he asked.

            His enemy reached in his pocket to reveal the Dark Magician, "This."

            "Hey give that back! It's mine!" Yugi shouted.

            "You want it? Work for it! Come on! Reach you small fry!" he said holding the card higher and higher and higher until he was on top of the Tokyo Tower!

            Yugi stared at the tower then got an idea, "Wait, this is a dream! I know!"

            "What's the matter, Yugi? Am I too big for you to reach?!" taunted Kaiba.

            "Cursed Dragon! I summon you!" he placed the card down and a huge dragon flew him up to the tower.

            "Give me back my card, Kaiba!" shouted Yugi.

            "Okay," he said but then all of a sudden he changed to the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

            "I'm in trouble!" he said as a huge blast headed towards him.

            "Yugi! Yugi!" called a voice.

            The young boy woke up from his freakishly weird nightmare. He was back from his same old room and was glad for it. He pinched himself several times to make sure he was awake and safe.

            "Yugi! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" called a voice from downstairs.

            "Coming!" he yelled.

            Another person that looked just like him appeared.

            "Yugi, I saw your dream," said his copy.

            "Yeah, that was weird, Yami," he said as he dressed up for school.

            "I could have saved you but I wanted to see if you can escape out for yourself," Yami said.

            Yugi went into the bathroom and opened the medicine closet.

            "I guess, but, you know, you could have…AH!" he screamed.

            "What?!" said the worried Yami.

            "I ran out of hair gel! This is the most horrible nightmare ever!" he exclaimed.

That's it. Weird huh? Well sorry for weirding all you freakishly weird people but I just wanted to know your responses. Sorry for wasting your time in reading this. It's just something to make you laugh or just make you have weird expression. All of this is not true! Okay! Though I wonder what it would be like for Yugi without hair gel?


	2. Grandpa

Author's Notes: NO! Nobody reviewed my story? ***Sniff*** I think I'm going to cry. Please! Anybody! Review! I don't care if u insult me! Wait, I do care. Well now I don't, ok! Well this WAS supposed to be the 2nd chapter… and it is.

Dreams

Chapter 2, Grandpa

By deadkitty1

            Yugi went downstairs with is hair all ruffled and un-cool. 

            'Great! Can things get any worst?! 1st I practically didn't get any sleep last night and now I ran out of hair gel.' He thought to himself angrily.

            "Ah! There you are!" said an old man, "I made flap-jacks!" 

            "Gee, thanks, Grandpa," he said covering his hair with an oversized hat, "You know that it's Saturday and there's no school today, do you?"

            "Really? I thought it was a Friday, I'm sorry," said his Grandpa putting some butter on his pancakes.

            "Grandpa, don't you think that's too much butter?" said Yugi a bit concerned.

            "Nosense! An old man like me has to enjoy life!" he took a huge bite, "Arf, Anyway I…"

            His grandfather fell dramatically on the solid wooden floor holding his chest. The young grandson quickly rushed to his side. 

            "Grandpa! Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly.

            "Call… 9…1…6," coughed the old man.

            "Right! 911!" he rushed to the phone and called.

            5 minutes later:

            "Alright, son," said a guy with a graduate degree, "Your grandfather had a stroke but nothing serious. Believe me! I have a college graduate degree!"

            "Go on, Yugi!" said his grandfather.

            "No! I'm coming with you!" he cried.

            They all got in the ambulance and went steadily away to the hospital. Yugi was holding his Grandfather's hand.

            "Grandpa! I told you not to eat so much cholesterol!" scolded his grandson.

            "I guess you're right," he replied.

            'Strange,' thought the young one, 'In my dream, I hear grandpa's voice call out about a heart attack. What could this mean?'

That's it. Relatively short. Bye… SNOW DAY!!!


	3. Joey and Serenity

Author's Notes: YAY! Somebody reviewed! Even if it's just 1 person! I thank you whoever you are! THANK YOU!!! Also I tried to go to that story that u sent to read but it says "story not available" sorry.

Dreams

Chapter 3, Joey and Serenity

By deadkitty1

            They arrived at the hospital with the smell of sick people; Yugi was very worried for the sake of his grandfather. He kept by his side even though all the medical people told him that his grandpa would be fine.

            "Yugi, Don't worry about me," said his grandfather.

            "But…" Yugi started to say.

            "I said don't worry about me! You want to give me another heart attack?!" he screamed.

            "Okay grandpa, I won't worry about you," said Yugi shocked at the sudden screaming.

            "Good. Now go visit your friend, Joey. He's in the hospital isn't he?" said the old man.

            "Okay, Bye! Please respect the doctors. They're here to help you not kill you." Yugi was off and in the distance you can hear the buzzing of surgical instruments being performed and the screaming of a poor helpless old man. 

            The young boy arrived at the room and was ready to knock but it opened by itself. Behind the door was Joey holding a very large ax. 

            "AH! DON'T HURT ME JOEY! I DIDN'T DO IT!" cried the innocent little friend.

            "Yo, Yug! What are you babbling about? I was trying to show Serenity how to fix the TV! Come on in!" Joey shoved his friend in the room.

            "Yugi? Is that you?" said a girl with bandages over her eyes. 

"Ah, yeah! It's me. How you doing, Serenity?" he asked the girl.

"I'm fine, Joey's going to show me how to fix the TV!" she said.

"All right! You folks a listening? This is how they showed it on that episode of Fairly Odd Parents. You take this here ax and smash it on top of this here TV," he demonstrated.

"JOEY! NO!" warned his friend.

The large inferior ax hit the TV making a very loud sound. The once static TV is now a broken up yet someone working TV.

"See! What did I tell you?" Joey smiled.

Serenity and Yugi clapped, "Nice."

"So, you were saying something before, Yug?" asked Joey.

"Oh nothing. I just came by to check on Serenity and to say hi to you," he said simply, "I have to go and check on Tristan!"

"Okay buddy! Bye!" cried Joey.

"Bye, Yugi!" said Serenity.

As he exited the door, his heart was still pounding like mad. He thought for sure that Joey was going to kill him. The dream seems to be making some sense and now he had to check on Tristan. 

Done. Gone. BYE!


	4. Tristan

Author's Notes: Hi! This is the next one so I won't babble with the details and just begin.

Dreams

Chapter 4, Tristan 

By deadkitty1

            Our little hero heads out of the hospital entrance. He passes through some sick people who were coughing on him on his way. Just as Yugi got out he realized something.

            "Wait," Yugi said to himself, "I don't know where the h*ll Tristan is!"

            Just as he said that, he saw his friend across the street at his grandfather's store. Tristan was sitting on the steps in very deep thought and was gently tapping at a picture.

            "Hey! Tristan!" called Yugi to get his attention. 

            Tristan quickly picked his head up, "Yugi! Hey it's you!"

            "What's that?" he said as he pointed to the picture.

            "Um… this?" he said innocently and started to hid it in his jacket, "Nah! It's nothing!"

            "Hey I saw a girl in that picture!" shouted Yugi.

            He gave a blush, "What? No! It's nothing I tell ya!"

            The two friends all of a sudden started fighting over a lousy picture of what Yugi proclaimed to be a girl. Yugi took the picture out of his jacket and saw that it was a picture of Serenity.

            "Wait a minute," said the boy curiously, "When did you take a picture of Serenity?"

            "It was nothing," he said toying with his jacket, "She was just sleeping so I just took a picture… and would you give me that back!"

            "Wow, Tristan, I never knew," Yugi started to say.

            "Don't tell anybody! You hear! Or I'll kill…" just as Tristan was about to say something Yugi interrupted him.

            "I never knew you were such a great photographer!" he smiled.

            His friend fell down with a thump, 'Not exactly the answer I wanted to hear…'

            "I bet Serenity would like this picture though I think she might like it even more when you take a picture of her without the bandages over her eyes!"

            "Right," he said laughing.

            "So were you waiting for my grandfather?" asked Yugi.

            Tristan looked at Yugi seriously and said, "Can you keep a secret?"

            "Yeah sure?" said his little friend, "What about?"

            "Okay. I'll start from the beginning," he said.

            The page started to get all wiggly like water and the voices started to falter away. This is what's called a flash back!

            "Maybe if I just take one picture," said Tristan, "Nobody's here…"

            The setting took place in the hospital and Serenity was lying peacefully on the bed sleeping. Tristan was by her side with a camera.

            "There, I took the picture," Tritan smiled as he sneaked out of the room but bumped into someone unexpected.

            "Tristan? Don't you think that's invading someone's privacy?" said the old man's voice.

            "Oh! Um, Hey Yugi's grandfather! What are you doing here?" he said nervously.

            "I was searching for Yugi because he was suppose to be here," he smiled, "What are YOU doing here, Tristan?"

            "Ah! Nothing," he said and started to hide the camera but Yugi's grandfather took it, "How about a deal? If you defeat me in a duel you can have this back but if I win you have to clean around in my shop for a month."

            The flashback ended and Tritan had his hands to his head.

            "After that he defeated me and now I came here to clean the shop but he wasn't there…" he said.

            "Oh…" said Yugi, "I never knew grandpa was the blackmail type of people."

            "Yeah. You know what I wished when I lost the duel?" said Tritan looking at the sky.

            "You wished that you could kill him and me?" Yugi whimpered. 

            "Hey! How did you know!" he said looking at the kid with killer eyes.

            "Tristan! Grandpa would never do that to you. Are you sure it was him?" Yugi said with determination.

            "Well to tell you the truth, he was talking all weird, like he was under control or something," said the lost teenager.

            "That must have been the person, Marik," said Yugi, "He controlled Bandit Keith last time!"

            "Weird. So that means that I don't have to kill your grandpa!" he smiled, "And I don't have to kill you either! I just have to kill that guy Marik for taking my camera with Serenity's picture in it!"

            "Um… yeah?" Yugi said nervously.

            "Thanks Yugi! You helped a lot! I promise not to kill your grandpa or you until I knew it was actually you who did something bad to me!" Tristan then skipped away with that I-can-kill-anyone look on his face.

            "Note to self, watch out for Tritan," said Yugi writing it down on a piece of paper.

Boring. Sorry. I'm sleepy. Bye!


	5. Tea and Mai

Author's Notes: Yes, I know that Yugi's grandfather gave Yugi his deck but he has a whole game store so I figured he would've made another one. Okay starting with the story right? 

Dreams

Chapter 5, Tea and Mai

By deadkitty1

            Yugi was sitting on the sidewalk thinking. He then remembered about Tea in his dream and blushed. He stared into a glass mirror at a shop and saw Yami Yugi in his reflection.

            "What are you doing standing there for, Yugi?" asked Yami, "You're suppose to go and check on Tea!"

            Yugi nibbled on his lip, "Well, in my dream, she didn't actually wanted to kill me. She just wanted to be my wife! So… she'll probably be fine, right?"

            Yami thought for a moment, "True… hey! Is that her in the Victoria Secret's Store?"

            Yugi glanced at the store and saw that Tea was picking through some revealing clothing, "I can't go in there!"

            "You're right!" said Yami with that serious look on his face; "You just have to disguise yourself as a girl in order to go in there!"

            "Yami!" complained Yugi, "That is the most dumbest idea I have ever heard."

            About 15 minutes later:

            "I can't believe I'm dressed up in this stupid dress!" yelled the young one.

            "Calm down… or you'll… ruin…ruin our master plan!" said Yami trying to hold down his laughter.

            "Ha ha ha! Very funny! Let's see you take over for a while!" Yugi closed his eyes and let Yami have control of his body!

            "AH! Yugi! This is funny! A pharaoh like me isn't suppose to be wearing such a thing!" panicked Yami, "And where is your sense of fashion? This looks like someone who would wear it in the 16th century!"

            "It was in the garbage besides some old lady's house!" frowned Yugi.

            "Fine, let's just get this over with!" the 2 brave men went where no man has ever been with the swishing noise of the crumpled dress.

            They found Tea fooling around with some silk and jewelry. She then disappeared into the changing room. Yugi and Yami patiently waited for her to come out but a bothersome person, who want to help you so they can get money but you don't want their help, kept asking them some questions.

            "Do you need any help, ma'am?" said the shop lady.

            "No thanks," said Yami and Yugi with their fake girly voice.

            "Are you sure?" she said persistently.

            "Yes," they said annoyed.

            "So you do need help! Well as you see we have a variety of underwear right here!" she smiled, "So do you have a boyfriend, miss?" 

            "Leave me alone!" they said moving away from the creepy lady.

            "Oh! Shy are we? You don't have to! How about these pair? Oh, I'm sure you'd prefer a thong!" said the lady holding up several women's under dressings. 

            They blushed deep red, "No really! I don't…"

            Their conversation was interrupted by a voice, "Hey lady! You got these candles in blue?"

            "Oh yes! Coming right up!" she quickly ran out of sight.

            "Gee thanks for getting rid of that creepy sales lady!" smiled the relived duo.

            "No problem… Yugi," smiled the girl.

            The little boy looked up to see another one of his rivals. Her spiky hair and high heels took him only a moment to recognize that it was Mai.

            "What's with the disguise? Men come here too you know, so you don't need the get-up," she pointed at bunch of perverts sniffing some garments while some old lady yells at their disgusting habit.

            Yugi frowned and shook the ridiculous clothing off of him, "How'd you know it was me?"

            "At first, I didn't recognize you in that weird outfit and also the hair," Mai poked at his necklace, "This is what gave you away. You always wear that darn thing around your neck."

            "My hair?" Yugi reached at the top of his head and found out that they weren't all spiky and stuff, "Oh great! I forgot to get hair gel on the way!"

            "Hair gel? I think I may have a few here somewhere in my purse," Mai handed the broken down guy with flat hair some gel, "Here."

            "Thanks a lot! I wondered why Joey and Tristan didn't say anything about my hair…" he thought out loud while designing the perfect hair style like the ones on Dragon Ball Z.

            "Probably because boys don't notice anything beside themselves," answered a sweet voice. 

            The 2 duelists turned around to see Tea wearing a dress like the ones in Egypt. (Think of "Return of the Mummy") The golden jewelry she had was wrapped around her arms and her neck like a snake. The dress was thin enough to be worn as paper yet it glistened in the sun like powdered snow.

            "Uh… Duh…" Yugi and Yami just stood there drooling on the floor of the freshly new carpet.

            "I don't know, Tea," said Mai, "Are you sure it doesn't come in blue?"

            "This is the only thing they had and I don't think they had the color blue in ancient Egypt, Mai," said Tea tugging at a sleeve of her dress, "So what do you think, Yugi?"

            "Oh… um…eh…" he was struck dumb and lifeless at the alluring beauty in front of him waiting to be touched.

            "Well, I guess that answers your question. In guy talk, that means…" The sales lady interrupted Mai again.

            "Here you go miss! Of course we have all kind of selections. Are you sure you want it in blue or navy blue or light blue or dark blue, or blue green or blue with a pinch of red or blue…" the lady went on talking.

            "Yes, now please leave," she sighed then remembered, "Oh! There's also some annoying perverts over there making a scene and it's very bothersome."

            "Oh! Customer disturbance. I'll take care of it right away!" she went away knocking the guys over with a clothes hanger.

            "Well, I guess I'll take this," smiled Tea, "It's the perfect gold color for the play!"

            Yugi then snapped out of his gaze, "Play?! This is for a play?!" 

            "Yeah? What did you expect?" the girls asked.

            Yugi then blushed at the thought that was going through his head the whole time, "I… um… have to go now! BYE!"

            The boy left the girls confused back at the shop. Meanwhile, a dark figure lurched around an alleyway.

            "Hehehe, those dreams are driving him nuts," said the evil creepy noise, "He'll probably go for Kaiba next, I have to see this!"

I'm finished, right? Oh… I have to do Kaiba. Right. Okay. Bye!


	6. Kaiba, Mokuba, and Marik

Author's Notes: All right people! This is the last chapter! Are u ready? Ok!

Dreams

Kaiba, Mokuba, and Marik

By deadkitty1

            "I don't think I can ever live that down," frowned Yugi who was walking down the sidewalk.

            "Aren't you going to see Kaiba?" asked the spirit.

            "No. Besides I have my dark magician right here!" Yugi took out his cards and pointed at the dark magician card.

            "I guess you are right, Yugi," smiled Yami.

            As the boy was holding his card, a gust of wind blew over the city. Skirts flew up, papers scattered, laundry flew at the breeze, and a card went up in the air.

            "NO!" shouted the hysterical Yugi, "MY CARD!!!"

            "You should have kept your cards in your pocket!" frowned Yami.

            "At least I still have my dark magician girl," smiled Yugi and took it out.

            Just then another wind blew and was even stronger than before. 

            "No you don't! You will not get my card!" Yugi tried to fight against the powerful wind but it took the card up in the air without hesitation. 

            "NO! I HATE MY DAY!" yelled Yugi.

            "I guess we have to see Kaiba then," said Yami watching the 2 magician cards go towards the Tokyo tower.

            Up in the tower stood dozens of tourists with their cameras and their money. They went to the every available place to spend their cash and to bother the citizens of the city. Two people are standing in the elevator waiting for it to take them to their destination.

            "Seto? Why are we here?" asked a little boy.

            "I had a dream that I'm suppose to be here, Mokuba," said the older sibling.

            Yugi arrived at the tower and was panting hard from his run. He looked at elevator but there was a long line so he took the stairs.

            "I'm here! Now where is it?!" he said panicking like a little lady.

            "Yugi. Are you looking for these?" said a familiar voice.

            Yugi looked to see Kaiba not only holding his dark magician but his dark magician girl as well, "Kaiba. Please those are my cards and I lost them and…"

            "Here," Kaiba threw them at his feet casually like he didn't care.

            "Really? You're just going to let me have them?" he said suspiciously.

            "Those cards are worthless," he sneered, "I didn't come for you anyway. I came for somebody else."

            "Who?" asked Yugi curiously.

            Kaiba went over to a pair of boxes and kicked them. There underneath was Marik holding a couple of bottles of hair gel.

            "You stupid creep!" Kaiba took one of the hair gels, "Coming to my bathroom to steal one of these is the all time lowest. Come on, Mokuba."

            "Ok! I'm coming, Seto!" he followed his little brother.

            "You! You started all this commotion?" said Yugi.

            "Yes! And I will get that millennium puzzle pharaoh! If it's the last thing I…. Hey!" Marik was interrupted when Yugi took the hair gel away from him.

            "I've been looking for this!" Yugi then went away.

            "Come back! Where are you going? I'm not finished with my speech! I needed that hair gel!" Marik cried out.

The end. Kind of bad right? Eheheh. Sorry. Ran out of ideas. Bye!


End file.
